Computer networks and the devices and services that reside on them are often the subject of attacks by parties that are attempting to improperly access information and resources or to introduce malicious code to the networks. One type of attack is based on return oriented programming (ROP), wherein attackers link together short runs of code already present in a program's address space in order to gain control of programs without relying on code injection.